


After Kittens

by orphan_account



Category: Fox's Peter Pan & The Pirates (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cecilia wrapped her arms around Captain Hook's waist. Tears formed in her eyes. Cecilia viewed him scowling.
Relationships: Cecilia/James Hook





	After Kittens

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Cecilia wrapped her arms around Captain Hook's waist. Tears formed in her eyes. Cecilia viewed him scowling.

''I'll return after I capture Peter Pan.'' He started to smile. ''My enemy is going to walk the plank sooner or later.'' His scowl came back. ''I don't always abandon you, Cecilia.'' He nodded at several stuffed animals that were on a table. ''You have your toys.''

Cecilia released Captain Hook before she walked to her animals. She lifted one toy and held it. Two tears ran down her face as soon as Captain Hook left. She couldn't remember when he held her. Kissed her. He was always too busy with pirate tasks and attempting to capture Peter Pan.  
Her eyes were on the other animals.

Toys were straightened.

Cecilia yearned to be with Captain Hook, but he always expected her to cuddle animals. She guessed he dreaded the thought of something hurting her. A prank from Peter Pan. Maybe a wild animal wandering and protecting its territory.

After Cecilia placed the animal with the other toys, she decided to join Captain Hook. She ran to one side of his ship and viewed a spare boat. Cecilia got on the boat and used it to reach the shore. The boat was abandoned as she searched for her betrothed. Twigs snapping caused her eyes to widen. There was one glance back. Zero people or animals.

Cecilia walked by several trees before she found herself by a den. After she blinked twice, she approached the den and looked into it. One smile materialized as soon as she viewed a stray cat with her kittens. She wondered if the mother was why she heard the sounds of twigs snapping earlier.

''Cecilia?''

With wide eyes, Cecilia looked back another time. They were on Captain Hook while he scowled with his crew.

''Why aren't you with your toys?''

There were tears in Cecilia's eyes again.

''You wished to be with me?'' Captain Hook muttered. He watched while Cecilia nodded. ''You aren't safe here. There could be traps or wild animals...'' Captain Hook saw the cat and her young. He turned to Cecilia. ''Similar to your toy family?'' he wished to know.

Cecilia nodded.

''I suppose I'll remain by your side for a few moments, but never abandon my ship again.''

Another nod from Cecilia. Her eyes bulged another time as soon as she viewed Peter Pan appearing and flying behind Captain Hook. She recognized Peter based on how irritated Captain Hook was whenever he described him. Cecilia's eyes remained wide when Peter pulled the hat down so that it concealed the upper half of her betrothed's face. She viewed Peter flying from Captain Hook. The man she loved lifting his hat and glowering. Trembling with rage.

Cecilia observed Captain Hook pursuing Peter. Her shoulders slumped before she turned to the animal family. She smiled. At least the cats remained with one another.

THE END


End file.
